Naruto shippuden: Naruto and Kyuubi
by Angel twin's husband
Summary: The story is about Naruto just getting back and finding out about the kyuubi and showing off a lost bloodline don't worry there will be a flashback soon enough I want Kyuubi to get Naruto on his second date at least and help him learn resenshuriken as well as at least one jutsu of each element before I do add the flashback and Jiraiya will trigger it
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking back into town after his three years of training with Jiraiya when he heard a girl crying he looked around to see where the voice was coming from when he couldn't find the voice he chalked it up to nerves. Naruto then continued to walk towards The Hokages tower to report that he had arrived by the time he got in front of the weapon shop Sakura stopped him to say hi.

"Naruto? Is that you Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto felt a little angry as soon as he heard her voice yet a little happy at the same time so he chalked it up to the fact that she almost didn't recognize him. "Yes it is me Sakura and I'm busy getting ready to go for my first mission since I just returned and I will talk to you later" said Naruto as he started to walk away.

Sakura just stood there shocked as Naruto never turned away from her before and yet she kinda felt proud of him.

Naruto then walked up to ichiraku ramen and sat down for a bite to eat before heading to the Hokage to report in. Naruto smiled as he saw Tsuchi preparing ramen before turning and seeing Naruto. "Hello Naruto it's been a long time since I have seen you and boy you sure have gotten bigger in three years" said Tsuchi. "I'm guessing you want eight bowls of ramen?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto smiled before shaking his head no. "Nah just one bowl of your finest miso ramen please Tsuchi-San" said Naruto trying to make it a quick stop.

"Sure thing Naruto. So how have you been" asked Tsuchi.

"I've been good just training with the Pervy sage for three years" said Naruto.

Tsuchi finished making the bowl of ramen for Naruto and brought it to him before heading back to make more noodles for the next customer before they arrive. Naruto finished his bowl quickly and put a lot more money then it cost for one bowl down on the counter and rushing to the Hokage tower. Tsuchi looked at the money Naruto put on the counter with wide eyes then sees the note. If any of The villagers come by I've paid for them all as needed and you can let them know who paid.

Naruto soon arrived at the Hokage tower and jumped in the window making Tsunade sweat drop. "Why is it no one uses the door anymore?" Tsunade said as she slammed her head into her desk.

"I'm here Tsunade-baa-chan" said Tsunade.

Tsunade rubbed her temple before looking up at Naruto. "Hello Naruto what can I do for you?" asked Tsunade.

"Do you have any missions I can do solo or do I just take a few days to relax?" Asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked at her request sheet and saw a request from Kakashi looking for a sparing partner that wasn't Guy. "Yes I do have a solo mission for you Naruto you will be helping Kakashi train" said Tsunade. "After that you are to take three days off" she finished.

"Ok ill do it" said Naruto. "After I finish this mission I'll share some info that I found on my travels" Naruto finished as he took off for the training grounds where Kakashi was usually found. Once there he saw Kakashi eating a meal by the post where Naruto was tied up bringing back memories. Naruto then walked up to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei I will spar with you but I warn you that you will have to go all out" said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto but know that if I do get serious you won't win" said Kakashi as he revealed his sharingan.

Naruto and Kakashi went into their stances before running at each other as Naruto's eyes flashed the sharingan before returning to their normal blue stunning Kakashi. Naruto then put his hands in a familiar hand sign that Kakashi knew too well. "Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto creating two hundred clones.

Kakashi then created ten clones and had all of them prepare a lightning blade to despatch the Naruto clones but Naruto saw this coming and had all his clones prepare giant ressengan to counter causing Kakashi to flinch at how much chakra Naruto still had after three years. Naruto sent his clones in but didn't notice them starting to disappear in clouds of smoke till he fell to the ground in pain as he also didn't notice that Kakashi hit him with the thousand years of death in his stomach instead of his ass as to disrupt his chakra and dispel the clones.

Naruto slowly got up and tried to move but couldn't even take a step so he surrendered allowing Kakashi to help him to Ichiraku for a bite to eat. "Good fight Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto.

"So why did I see you eyes flash the sharingan?" Asked Kakashi.

"That is because of my bloodline I found out I have during my three years of training I have a lost bloodline that can copy other bloodlines including doujutsu and kekei genkai like the first Hokages for example" stated Naruto earning a jaw drop from Kakashi as he heard that the last person with that bloodline was the sage of the six paths senju son. Naruto then showed off his new sharingan and used Jiraiya's needle jizo jutsu shocking Kakashi.

"Naruto you know there will be more people after you now mostly the villages as they would want the lost bloodline for themselves" said Kakashi.

About five minutes later a cloud of smoke appeared beside Naruto and when the smoke cleared a beautiful young lady with fox ears and a single fox tail appeared. **"And anyone tries to harm my Naruto-kun will face my wrath and trust me no one will want to face the nine tailed fox when im in a really bad mood"** said the Kyuubi scaring Kakashi before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"N-Naruto how did the Kyuubi exit the seal and how is the mighty Kyuubi a girl?" Asked a still scared Kakshi.

"I don't know Kakadhi sensei I just found out myself and what is with her saying I'm hers?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"Well my guess is she fell in love with you by the way she said it but I didn't know the Kyuubi was a girl or that she had a heart" said Kakashi. Five minutes later Naruto decided to head to his apartment and laid on his bed for a nap before heading to the Hokage tower to report that he finished the mission.

When Naruto got to his apartment he sat down and started to meditate.

-Naruto's mindscape

Naruto walked the familiar halls he knew as the sewer of his mind till he arrived at the familiar gates where the Kyuubi no yoko resided. "Hey fox are you there" said Naruto.

 **"Yes I am here Naruto-Kun and yes I am a girl that is I love with you as well as I am** able **to use a jutsu to basicly clone my body outside you even though it is the real me I will always protect you and those you will protect but anyone that harms you will pay"** said the kyuubi as she walked towards the gates.

"Why do you love me?" Asked Naruto.

 **"That is simple as it is because you have never given up no mater what comes your way and yet you also don't hold a grudge against anyone the reason I hid behind that male form you are used to is because I was afraid that you wouldn't accept the real me"** said the Kyuubi.

Naruto then thought of a question for her. "Umm would you stay with me in the real world, help me train as well as you could sleep with me if you want Kyuubi-chan?" Asked Naruto making Kyuubi blush.

 **"Y-y-yea sure Naruto-kun"** said the kyuubi.

-outside Naruto's mindscape

Naruto then decided to go into his room and wait for Kyuubi to show up. After five minutes of waiting Naruto saw a cloud of smoke appear in front of him and after the smoke dissapated he saw the Kyuubi standing there with a smile on her face.

 **"I am happy that you accepted me and you can call me Kurama Naruto-kun"** said kyuubi.

Naruto smiled before running to his room and running back out with some clothes for her to wear. "Here you might need these as it wouldn't be right for you to run around with no clothes on Kurama-chan" said Naruto before Kyuubi put on the clothes Naruto handed her. "Now let's go" said Naruto as they left Naruto's apartment holding each other's hands.

Naruto and Kyuubi walked to the Hokages tower together. When the passed the weapons shop the owner tried to throw something at Naruto when Kyuubi saw this and gave the owner a demonic glare he wouldn't soon forget (remember when three tailed Naruto looked at Orrochimaru when he was talking about Sasuke before he went four tail on his snake ass).

After a five minute walk Naruto and Kyuubi arrived at the Hokages tower and both jumped in through the window. Naruto then proceeded to tell Tsunade about his bloodline and how he and Kyuubi were boyfriend girlfriend. Tsunade then handed Kyuubi a headband and also stated that if Danzo found out about his bloodline that Naruto would be forced to enact the C.R.A. But that she would do her best to keep that info from him as Danzo is a Warhawk and wants nothing but power in the village earning an evil grin from Kyuubi. **"Set him up and I will tear him apart as he tries to force Naruto into anything he will pay! Oh and I will need help training Naruto with his wind elemental chakra he also has the other four elements thanks to his bloodline but I will get the help for water lightning and earth from someone else as I am a fire style user"** said Kurama.


	2. Naruto's new jutsu list and new problems

-the Next day in training ground 7

Naruto Asuma and Kyuubi were training Naruto in wind and fire style chakra manipulation and later Kakashi was going to teach him lightning style manipulation. But right now Naruto was doing great with wind style manipulation and fire style manipulation was slow because he was slightly destracted by the fact he was almost done adding wind chakra to his ressengan. A few more tries and he would have it down pat so the fire ball jutsu was exploding in his clones faces causing Kyuubi to laugh at his clones blowing themselves up and it's a lot harder learning two elemental jutsu at the same time and with Naruto it was basically a ticking timebomb jutsu.

Naruto was about to complete the resenshuriken when Kyuubi and Asuma told him it was break time. Naruto decided to run to Ichiraku to grab a bite to eat for Everyone and then ran back. Asuma smiled and accepted the food and Kyuubi kissed Naruto which bugged Asuma as he had just found out about the mighty nine tailed fox being a girl that fell in love with Naruto and had just accepted the fact she was training him and that Taunade seems to trust her so he just trusted her judgement. Kyuubi began running through hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu and a fire style jutsu that she thought to combine. **"Fire style fiery shadow clone jutsu"** said Kyuubi creating flaming clones of herself. **"Thanks my love you gave me the idea when your shadow clones were making themselves blow up"** she continued earning a smile from Naruto as he helped her create a new jutsu. **"But with your wind style resenshuriken try looking left and right at the same time"** she finished by trying to hint to use three clones at the same time one to focus the ressengan into a ball and another to add the wind chakra while the third kept a look out and defended while he created the jutsu. Naruto got the hint and tried her suggestion creating only two clones for the ressenshuriken while a third practices fire style fire ball jutsu when Naruto got the jutsu finished and held it above his head all anyone could see was a giant ball with shuriken blades and then he had an idea to add a small fire ball jutsu to the ressenshuriken which turned the white shuriken Orange and very ominous before he threw it at one of his clones twenty feet from him and told everyone to get out of the way which they did and they found out why.

"flaming wind style: fiery ressenshuriken" said Naruto as it hit his clone creating a ten foot explosion and at the centre was a giant orange ball that was slicing up the clone and burning him at the same time. Once the ball disappeared all that was left of the clone was shreds of burnt clothing making Asuma and Kyuubi cringe at the pain that would cause while tearing a person apart slowly and burning them at the same time and by the time the shreds of clothing hit the ground they turned to small clouds of smoke and Naruto screamed in pain as he felt like that just happened to him.

Kyuubi and Asuma looked at each other. "I think we should label that jutsu as a SSS rank forbidden jutsu that Only Naruto will be aloud to learn or use as it causes a hell of a lot of damage and it could backfire if someone uses a clone" said Asuma earning a nod from Kyuubi.

 **"I agree Asuma-San could you imagine if that snake pedo got hit by that jutsu I don't think he will be slithering his way out of that one"** said Kyuubi earning a nod and shiver from Asuma.

"I don't think that is a fate even he deserves" said Asuma.

Naruto then stopped screaming and walked over to the two of them shocking them out of their conversation. "Well that was fun" said Naruto. "If it wasn't for that pain I think that would have been an ideal training regimen" Naruto finished as Kakashi casually walked up to them.

"So I am supposed to train you in lightning style for this you might want to activate your sharingan so your eyes can keep up" said Kakashi making Asuma sweat drop as he forgot Naruto's bloodline allows him to copy doujutsu or kekei genkai. Naruto then closed his eyes and opened them revealing his own sharingan and the fact he had mastered it as he had a mature sharingan and that he wielded it like he had it for years.

Naruto then watched as Kakashi used his chidori and copied it perfectly before deactivating his sharingan and trying it again getting it right in two tries. Naruto then laid on his back seeing as he completed three different elemental jutsu in one day he felt he accomplished a lot for his age. Kakashi then pulled out his icha icha tactics book to which Naruto used a tiny fireball jutsu to burn it making Kakashi cry. "Don't ever read that smut again or you will find out how much pain my clone went through in under a minute" said Naruto earning a gulp and a nod from Kakashi. Meanwhile Jiraiya felt a pain in his chest.

"Someone just destroyed one of my books" said Jiraiya.

Naruto then looked at Kyuubi who was on the ground laughing. **"Nice job kit I see you take after my hatred of those books"** said Kyuubi.

"Well of course it is degrading because whoever wrote this is the biggest perv in the world" said Naruto.

Naruto and kyuubi walked to town with Asuma before Asuma went to his house to relax. While they walked towards Ichiraku Naruto ended up putting his hands over his eyes in pain for five minutes. Kyuubi turned to Naruto to see what the problem was and saw his eyes were bleeding and when Naruto removed his hands he had the mangekyo pattern and one she hasn't seen before.

 **"Naruto your eyes they look like the mangekyo sharingan yet different"** said Kyuubi Before she sent a messenger bird for Kakashi and Tsunade to which they showe up faster then anyone thought they could move and when they got there they stood in shock.

"Naruto your eyes they resemble the fabled Master sharingan which was supposed to be only unlocked by those who acquired the mangekyo sharingan of twenty Uchiha members and have mastered each and was also lost for years as it was the original mangekyo sharingan and had the abilities of every sharingan including the ability to travel through time" said Tsunade as she was trying to understand what caused Naruto to unlock that sharingan. Naruto then got up and continued to walk to Ichiraku before realizing that some of the villagers would want the C.R.A. to be forced on him now and he disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds.

Naruto then walked up to Kyuubi and got down on one knee. "Kurama-hime will you do me the honour of marrying me after our third date?" Asked Naruto making Kyuubi cry tears of joy.

 **"Yes yes I will Naruto-kun"** said Kyuubi as she wiped the tears from her eyes.


	3. Narutos first date

The next day

Naruto was just taking a shower to get ready for the day as he was planning his first date which he planed to take Kyuubi to a resteraunt of her choice little did he know the resteraunt he chose would be where his old classmates would be eating today.

Kyuubi was preparing in her own way by laying on the bed imagining where her man was going to take her. suddenly she sensed that someone with a lot of chakra was in the village and it wasn't the normal shinobi that usually walked through the village. She mentally warned Naruto about it and to her surprise Naruto then looked at her with eyes she didn't recognize instead of the blue eyes she loved his eyes looked like his resenshuriken as the pupil was white with small white veins and his iris was blue and shaped like the blades from the resenshuriken what surprised her more was that he suddenly disappeared and then not two minutes later reappeared with a smile and his blue eyes back to normal. For a moment she was confused as she could no longer sense the weird chakra signature as it had disappeared as if it was just wiped off the planet until Naruto smiled and spoke. "Sorry Hunny the threats been dealt with and by the way it was just Itachi Uchiha" said Naruto scaring kyuubi as Itachi was an s rank ninja and Naruto just wiped him off the face of the earth in the matter of seconds and before Naruto left his eyes were different then his sharingan or any other eyes she seen in a long time before she realized those were the eyes of a true God of death.

Naruto then looked at Kyuubi and smiled before turning and changing into tux and reaching for a dress and handed it to her while smiling. "I will be right back ok" said Naruto as he disappeared. Kyuubi the proceeded to get dressed and just as she finished Naruto appeared and picked her up bridal style shocking her for a second before she put her arms around his neck and the disappeared in a flash of yellow and red before appearing in front of a restaurant that had just opened and shinobi got in free but Naruto smiled and carried her to a table he had found by the window but when he sat Kyuubi down across from him he noticed team eight team nine team ten and Sakura all sitting at the table a booth over from him. Soon a waiter walked over to his table and asked what they would like Kyuubi just asked for a bbq pork platter and Naruto asked for a burger and fries.

Naruto then saw his old classmates stand up and Hinata and Ten ten walked over to say hi to which he responded with a what's up look on his face. "Not much Naruto but who's the beautiful young lady with you?" Asked Ten ten.

 **"Well thank you for the compliment Ten ten"** said Kyuubi.

"Wait how do you know my name when I don't know yours?" Responded ten ten.

 **"easy I know everyone from my Naruto-Kuns past and you it's easy to figure out because your family owns the weapon shop"** said Kyuubi. **"And my name is Kurama or as you would know me the nine tailed fox and before anyone here freaks out I'm not here to destroy the village as I love Naruto-kun and would protect his precious people with my life as i follow the same nindo Naruro does I will never let my precious people get hurt and I will never back down from my word as that's my ninja way"** said Kyuubi shocking everyone as Kyuubi reached into her purse and pulled out a leaf village headband.

"W-wait y-you l-love N-Naruto-kun?" Asked a shy Hinata earning a nod from Kyuubi who then took the time to explain how she had fallen in love with him when he proved that he held no hatred towards the people of the village even tho they treated him worse then anything in the world. After hearing the Kyuubi speak about how he never thought badly about the villagers even though they tried to kill him how may times everyone in the building started to cry with the exception of Naruto and Kyuubi. As soon as the finished speaking and crying their meal arrived with a bowl of ichiraku ramen as a side which got Naruto to look at the waiter who just explained that it was a way to thank him for never hating the village. Naruto then did something that no one expected he gave the waiter a one thousand ryo tip with a smile earning a sweat drop from everyone else. Naruto and Kyuubi began to eat and within the hour they were finished and Naruto paid for the meal and didn't take no for an answer before he and Kyuubi walked home for the night.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter but I was trying to allow the date chapters and special chapters to be shorter as to allow the mission and training chapters be longer and better.


	4. Sorry

Sorry for not updating I ran out of ideas for the stories but if anyone wants to take over just let me know through a review I'm done writing and please continue my work cuz I was hoping to get one hundred chapters of love stories


End file.
